


Тени

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, iolka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka





	Тени

Они скользят по квартире тенями прошлых жизней – оба такие похожие на старые выцветшие фотографии хроники и на новые цветные карточки в совершенно секретных делах, и вместе с тем в них обоих нет ни частицы от тех людей.

У Капитана Америки со страниц “Дела” не сереют глаза от боли, а за грудиной не прячется черная дыра. Зимний Солдат, впрочем, все также безэмоционален, но Зимний Солдат из “Дела” не задает вопросов.

Тот, кто вернулся – спрашивает каждый день.

– Зачем я здесь? - спрашивает Солдат.

А Капитан Америка в этот момент словно снова получает удар в солнечное сплетение и снова не может дышать.

Ни у Капитана, ни у Стива нет ответа на этот вопрос. Точнее, он есть, и не один. Все они крутятся в голове и на языке, жалят и бьют наотмашь своей откровенностью и мучительной нескончаемой пыткой. Вот только горло у Стива сводит, когда он пытается выдавить хоть один из них.

– Зачем я здесь? – снова задает свой вопрос Солдат.

Стив снова пытается ответить и снова не может. 

«Потому что я не мог поверить, что Баки больше нет – ведь есть ты, ты выглядишь, как он, двигаешься, как он, говоришь его голосом и смотришь его глазами. Я не верю тебе, не верю, что его нет, и я жду, когда ты расскажешь мне, где он».

«Потому что тебе некуда было идти. Если бы тебя не забрал я, тебя забрали бы туда, откуда никто не возвращается, и даже секретные агенты не могут сказать, где это место. Я не мог позволить им забрать тебя, Бак... И все еще не могу позволить забрать тебя, Солдат, потому что ты очень похож на него».

«Потому что меня выворачивает от боли каждый раз, когда я вспоминаю, что не удержал тебя – на самом деле, почти каждую пару минут. И я не могу снова отпустить тебя, потому что сломаюсь окончательно».

«Потому что, если ты уйдешь, я снова покончу с собой».

И Стив молчит. Молчит, когда Солдат снова и снова задает один и тот же вопрос.


End file.
